A New Resolution
by breathemusic
Summary: New years eve with Emmett. What happens when Alice's friend from Chicago comes to visit? Anything can happen on New Year's! One-shot.


**A/N: haha ok i just did this story for a new years eve with the twilight people contest. It was like 10:30 when i found out the contest and i decided to write one. in.....an hour and a half.**

**Not as easy as it sounds.**

**OH and my internet shuts off at midnight!**

**so i went to send it and my internet went Ka-PUT!!!!**

**anywhoooo...here it is.**

* * *

A New Resolution

"Emmett!!", Bella yelled at me from downstairs, "Get your butt down here now!! We have to leave"

Yeesh, someone was stressed. This is what happens on big nights when your little sister is best friends with Alice Brandon. Not to mention wants to see her boyfriend. I trampled down the stairs reluctantly, and then, as I turned the corner, complained, "Why am I even going? I coulda just hung out with the guys downtown."

Bella came over to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out the door. "You couldn't have anyway because the guys are going to be there with us. And Alice has someone she wants you to meet" Bella smirked at me then shoved me into the driver's side of the car.

"Wait, what?" I asked, intrigued by her vagueness.

"Ugh. You know Alice, always up to something. Apparently her friend from Chicago is coming or something. I think her name is Rosalie."

"Oh man Bells! Remember the last girl Alice tried to set me up with? Jennifer or something..." I said, as the engine purred to life.

"Jessica. Her name was Jessica. And yeah, that _was_ bad. But, Rosalie seems cool. At least based off of what Alice has told me about her." Bella pulled eyeliner or something out of her bag and preceded to put in on.

Oh thats why she let me drive.

"So, do you have any New Year's Resolutions? "

"Um. I don't really know.", Bella paused, and looked out the window thoughtfully.

"Oh come on...Maybe spending a little more time over at Edward's" I teased, wagging my eyebrows suggestively. I knew talk about her and Edward's "special time" embarrassed her, but it always worked to chill her out a little.

3, 2, 1. Yep, she's blushing. " Excuse me! That is none of your business!" She said sharply, but I could tell she was holding back laughter. "What about you?" She asked.

" No I don't need anymore special time with Edward" I said, knowing perfectly well that wasn't what she was talking about.

"Emmett!"

I laughed, sensing her relax, " Nope. Nothing new this year."

Bella laughed, but then was more serious. "You know, you could resolve to change that."

I looked at her, disbelieving. "Right, well, anyway, we're here. And it looks like someone's waiting for you." Edward stood outside of the club, smiling at Bella through the car. And, just as always, she rushed out of the car before i had even turned it off.

I politely averted my eyes so that they could _greet_ each other, then waited for them to join me.

"So, Eddie, how exactly are you gonna _ring in_ the new year?" I joked, looking pointedly at my sister.

"Shut it. You're just jealous that _you_ don't have someone to..._ring your chimes_." Edward said, one arm around Bella's waist, the other punching me in the shoulder.

Unfortunately, he had a point, though I'd never admit it to anyone. I did get kinda tired of kissing random girls at midnight, and then being fifth wheel the rest of the year.

"Bella!!!", I heard a high, trilling voice cry. "Oh, Emmett, you too of course!!" Alice came over and hugged us both before dragging us into the pulsing club, right past the bouncer. Yeah, that was Alice for you. We were soon joined by Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, and one of the newer members to our group.

"Hey Emmett, Bella." He said softly. He was the "strong silent type" apparently. Sometimes I teased him that he was emo. Sometimes I _thought_ he was emo.

Alice dragged us to the back of the club where there were booths set up for groups. "Bella, _Emmett,_ this is Rosalie Hale. One of my oldest friends."

And out from behind her stepped, possibly the hottest, most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. She was tall and slender, with a curves that made me drool, pale skin, and long, shiny blonde hair. WOW. She was wearing a fire-engine red dress that went only to mid-thigh, and fit her perfectly, showing off every perfect line of her body.

"Emmett?" Bella said quietly, nudging me in the side, interrupting my ogling.

"What?" I said, confused. Had someone said something? I could barely hear the pounding music in the club. It was like the world had stopped spinning, and it was only me and..._Rosalie...perfect, beautiful Rosalie._

"I asked if Bella had told you that Rose was coming." Alice said, her eyes looking at me with a knowing look.

"Oh. Um. Yeah." I stammered like an idiot. Great, now she probably thought I was retarded.

Then she laughed, and it was like music. "Hi, Its nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Alice" She said, somewhat condescendingly.

Yeah. That's great. I meet a goddess and ruin it in two seconds flat.

But she surprised me by saying, "Come buy me a drink Emmett." And she stalked off, confident that I would follow. And, oh boy, I did follow.

We ordered our drinks, mine a beer and hers a double martini.

"So, you're from Chicago?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, and you are from _Forks_.." She said, almost disdainfully.

"You're a bitch, arn't you?" I asked, not in a mean way though.

She laughed, a genuine laugh, then smiled at me. "Yeah, want to dance?" She asked, gesuring to the grinding bodies on the dance floor.

Wow. That was wierd. But it was definitely a good weird. "Oh yeah babe. Always." I said, getting up from my seat.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We danced the night away, our bodies getting closer and more in sync with each song that passed. We talked little, but I felt my attraction to her grow as each second ticked by. Every once and a while, one of the others would make eye contact with me.

Bella was happy and surprised.

Jasper looked suspicious.

Alice wasn't surprised.

And...as usual, Edward was looking at Bella.

But it didn't make any difference to me. And when the crowd began to count down, we kept dancing, not even looking at the television with the fireworks and the disco ball that fell slowly.

FIVE, FOUR,THREE, TWO, ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!

I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away, looked me in the eyes, and said "Happy New Year, Emmett." then kissed me passionately. The kiss may have gone on forever and ever, untill the world ended. But I didn't notice. I now had my New Year's Resolution.

Rosalie Hale.

* * *

** A/N:** **SOOOO is it crap?? or what?**

**its ok i think its crap too.. if you want to read one of my stories that isn't crap...read caves!!!!**


End file.
